The Three SasuSaku Disasters
by Blessed Eternity
Summary: [Collection of OneShots] The last of the three SasuSaku Disasters has finally been completed. A collection of sad tales, of how Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's lives twist and turn. Last story: [[Everlasting Fairytale]]
1. Illicit Peccadillo

**Illicit Peccadillo**

_By Blessed Eternity_

Just a simple, normal one shot I decided to do. The setting is in the future, also known as what we all idealize as Utopia. There's kind of mushyness in this story! Don't mind. It's kind of OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_**One Shot**_

Prologue

It was the new millennium. That's right, year 3000. If the world didn't drastically change over the last thousand years, people would be popping champagne, partying all night, and shooting fireworks. But as time passed by, technology rose and everything altered into what we call the perfect world. Yes, it was perfect. To the people living in this current world, the January 1st, 3000 was just like any other day to them. No, there wasn't champagne. Alcohol doesn't exist any longer. There was no partying all night. Everyone would probably be asleep. And there would be no fireworks. It would threaten lives.

In this new world, of course there were emotions of sadness, sorrow, bliss and joy. But yet, just somehow, the leaders of this perfect Utopia managed to stop people from falling in love… Love… This is the emotion they believed that caused everything Chaotic in the world. That's why; the final decision was made, to banish it for good. Everyone in the world was being watched every living moment of their life by the higher authorities. The only ones who weren't watched were the assassins who protected this world, keeping it safe and balanced. They were specially trained to follow the order of this world and the most trusted of the world.

_I present: **Illicit Peccadillo**_

"It's never too late to turn back," A female stood on the ledge of a tall building. Her pink hair cascaded down her back, as the wind blew gently. She wore a perfect fit pleather outfit that consisted of a sleeveless shirt and a short skirt. She turned around to face her male comrade. He was always so handsome which his dark bluish, spiked hair. His voice calmed her heart beat and his embrace brought her to heaven. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"I'm not going turning back," His voice was monotone as always. She smiled as she walked over to him. Her soft hand began to caress his face. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body close to his. Their proximity was way over the edge already, like it always has been. "I wouldn't give you up for anything, Sakura."

Her brilliant smile always seemed to make him happy. Every time he looked at her, there on her face just expressed a different kind of beauty he's always new and open to.

"I never knew love existed until you," Sakura softly whispered. She cupped her hands and held his face. He bent over downward a bit, so she could reach him. And so, their lips met. Neither of them wanted to part, but they knew they had to or they might get caught. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his masculine shoulder. He turned his head so that his nose nuzzled around her neck. She smiled once again. A single tear slid down her cheek. "Sasuke, I love you so much." 

"I love you too," He genuinely declared. Sasuke pulled her away from their long embrace and caught notice her of shimmering tear. He wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't cry. We're getting married. It's supposed to be a blessing."

Sakura smiled at his impractical words. Marriage, in the year 3000 only applied to assassins just in case any of them did fall in love. If they had the courage to speak up, and declare their love, they would be gifted a wedding, for their deeds to the community. Even so, on the day of their wedding, on the day when they finally become whole, they were destined death. It was only a blessing to man and woman one thousand years ago, as stated in the history books of present day 3000.

"Sasuke, do you believe in heaven?" Sakura abruptly surveyed.

"Of course…I believe in anything where I could be with you," Sasuke amiably romanced. Another tear fell from her eye.

"Then I'll believe too," Sakura emulated.

----------

His body was resting on top of hers with their fingers intertwining. The two adults lay in bed naked, exchanging kisses. His lips closed over hers whilst she returned the kiss. This was their last night together and tomorrow would be their last day. Her cry of pain and pleasure was something new and inexperienced. Nevertheless, they both enjoyed each other's company. After what seemed like hours, his body fell limp over hers. She felt his heart pound against her bare chest and he felt her heavy breathing that cooled the sweat on his back.

"So that's what making love feels like," Sakura panted. Sasuke turned his head over to face hers. He smiled, gifting her with a simple kiss.

"I'm glad for tomorrow," Sasuke suddenly poised. "No one could ever separate us after that."

Sakura inwardly smiled and held him close.  
----------

The day arrived. Finally, everyone was settled in their seats. Everyone was dressed in black. Sasuke and Sakura's closest friends and family sat in the front rows. All trying to hold in their true emotions, they looked rather normal. 

"I told them to stop. They didn't listen," Ino stated. All their friends turned to look her direction. They knew things were getting out of hand the day Sasuke and Sakura just stopped… being themselves. "I don't think I can bear to watch."

A voice from the intercom interrupted everyone's side conversations. They announced Sakura's arrival. She was going to walk down the aisle. She stood at the doorway, wearing a beautiful silky, flowing white dress. With Sasuke by her side, he was dressed in a new, unwrinkled white tuxedo with a small rose in his breast pocket. Their arms were curled together as they took their time, and made their way down the aisle. Tears made their way out of Sakura's welled up eyes. They were well hidden behind Sakura's veil. They stepped up to the priest and held each other's hands.

"Did you prepare vows?" The priest questioned unknowingly. Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other blankly.

"What vows?" Sasuke asked.

"Your vow of love toward one another. That's what they did in the past. Their promises," The priest added a remark. "Of course, you two won't really need them."

"If that's what makes a marriage complete, I'm just going to make it up here," Sasuke insisted. The priest smiled at him. He was a pretty old man. Maybe back when he was alive, they still held weddings. Well that's not humanly possible but it's a guess.

"Well then, if you insist. Mr. Uchiha, you may begin," The priest informed. Sasuke took in a deep breath. He thought carefully of what he was going to say.

"Haruno Sakura, when we first met, I know I thought you were annoying. But it took me time to realize what a great person you truly were, and I didn't know what you could accomplish. I'm sorry for ever hurting you, or even doubting you. After these years of bless by being partners with you, I've truly fallen in love with you. Love that I did not know existed in the world. Maybe our love is even the first love anyone's felt in years since this generation began. To tell you the truth, when our lips first met, I didn't know what sensation this gave me, and I didn't know what this action was called.

"I really wanted to know the name of such a gift that was given to me from you. I looked it up in as many history text books as I could. I found the name of this action. It was called a kiss. I don't know why they decided to banish this emotion called love, but I really hope the world would one day return to the way it was, when love wasn't a sin, and when love wasn't forbidden, and when you could love freely. Haruno Sakura, I vow, that even after I die, my spirit will always carry your love." 

Sakura looked down, smiling. She tried to hold back tears. Sasuke was right. A wedding truly was a blessing. Everyone in the audience stared at the couple strangely in confusion. But just watching this ceremony made them happy, yet sad, knowing the couple was going to perish from the face of earth. Ino's eyes were filled with tears she could no longer fight. She sobbed, feeling terrible that her best friend was going to be gone. 

"Ms. Haruno, we would like to hear your vows now," The priest instructed.

"Uchiha Sasuke, when I first got partnered with you, I was actually excited. I didn't know why. Well, this world excluded a word from our dictionary that no one can deny. This word is attraction. I was falling head over heels for you by the minute without knowing it myself. When I first found out that I was dwelled in this strange emotion called love, I was a bit frightened of what would happen to me, and the consequences. But after actually thinking about it, I realized if I would dodge a bullet for you, then why can't I die with you? It's because I love you and I want to save you, and I want you to live on. Your happiness is my happiness.

"Well you gave your definition of love. I can't really do that. But, I can give you the symptoms I suffered from after falling in love with you. Every time you looked away, it disappointed me. Every time we were parted, I felt like I wasn't whole. All I did was think about you. I even fantasized about us together. Is it a bit crazy? Now I know, if you are willing to die with me, then I'll be willing to die with you. Definitely, I vow that I'll always, always, always love you. It's kind of sad that we're here expressing ourselves to each other, when we know very well, there may be hundred of others in this world, loving someone else, but is afraid to express it to their loved one, because they're being watched. No, they're not afraid for themselves. They're afraid for the person they love. Uchiha Sasuke, I love you."

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Ms. Haruno Sakura to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest informed. "If so, say I do."

"I do," Sasuke stated. The priest turned to Sakura. "

"Ms. Haruno Sakura, do you take Mr. Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest stated.

"I do," Sakura declared. Sasuke smiled genuinely. He truly wanted this moment to last forever. Everyone did indeed seem shocked when they found out about Sakura and Sasuke's forbidden love. It was especially because Sasuke was always cold and unsociable. How was it that this delicate pink haired woman caught him with her love? That just proved that there was really someone out there for everyone.

"You may kiss the bride," The priest announced. Sasuke pulled the veil over Sakura's head, revealing her tear shed eyes. He frowned a bit.

"Sakura, if you keep crying, you're going to break my heart. It's a blessing, remember?" Sasuke took Sakura's hand and held it at his heart. With his other hand, he wiped her tears, and bent down to let their lips meet. Yes, they met. The audience stared at their action in strangeness. This was the first time in their life they would see a kiss. Sasuke felt a smile curve on Sakura's lips suddenly. He finally parted from her and allowed the leaders of this new generation speak.

"Are you guys ready?" The blonde woman stated. She looked sad herself, for Sakura was her very own, adopted pupil.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Very well…You can walk down the aisle once more, and head toward the exit," Tsunade ordered. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. He took her hand in his, and bravely led his wife down the aisle once more. Two skilled sniper shooters aimed at Sasuke and Sakura's hearts with their back facing them. They were ordered to shoot when they were approximately 3 feet away from the door.

"Sasuke, are you scared?" Sakura questioned as they took their time.

"No," Sasuke replied. They were close to the exit now. Every step they took, time seemed to stop. Finally, the shooters both pulled the trigger. An almost soundless, massive in size bullet flew out of their guns, headed toward Sasuke and Sakura. Being assassins, right when the shooters finger tapped the trigger, they knew it was coming. The stood still, both closed their eyes. The seemed slow at arriving, but finally. Blood spilled. The two adults stood, soundless at their positions, and slowly leaned over, falling to the floor. Their white outfits were now drenched in their own blood. Both holding a bullet that penetrated their heart directly.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered dearly. To everyone's dismay, Sasuke supported himself with one arm, and he crawled to Sakura's body. He held her in his hands, while holding his own wound at the same time. He smiled at her, and her eyes remained closed.

"Good night Sakura," Sasuke bid. He held her hand, and pulled her closer to him. The stingy feeling in his bleeding heart did not seem to stop. For the first time, in a long time, tears began to fall from his eyes. The pain was intriguing. His blood stained hand ran through her pink locks of hair that was now contaminated. He tried to focus his blurring vision, to see her face one last time. His body was always stronger than hers, and he knew for a fact, that she was gone.


	2. The Flamingo's Smile

**The Flamingo's Smile**

_By Blessed Eternity_

This story was inspired when I was thinking about a song from _Samurai Champloo_ and when I was daydreaming, looking at a picture in Biology. Haha, well I guess it'll be a bit OOC and such, but heck these are fan fictions. Please, leave some beautiful reviews that I can enjoy reading, like you'll enjoy reading here! It's one of the longest chapters or whatever I've written, even thought it's not that much. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the title of this story. **

_**One Shot**_

Sakura peered through the window of her cozy room. She breathed in the nice, fresh air that Konoha has provided her with for so many years. A smile appeared on her face as she thought back to the memories she shared with so many of her friends. It has been 6 years since she first became a Genin. Sakura was beautiful, like most of the other females in Konoha. She was 18 years old now, and her body grew to become slim and slender, with curves at all the right places. Her hair, as long as ever has finally grown back. Her choice of clothing was altered from then. Now, she wore what normal teenagers would wear. A simple pink T-Shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Sakura," A soft knock appeared on her door. She knew who it was already so she didn't see point in answering. Her mother has already ruined her life more than enough. Her once happy and complete family was annihilated by this very woman. If she hadn't chased her father away, perhaps she would be living a better life now. Her new step-father insisted on her moving to the Country of Sand. Sakura objected. But, in this house, whatever words came out of that man's mouth would be correct to Sakura's mother. "You should answer me when I call for you."

Her mother stepped into Sakura's small room and patted her on the head. Her hands began to run through the pink locks of hair that Sakura treasured so much.

"I know it's going to be hard for you. I know you don't want to do this," Sakura's mother tried to comfort. Sakura's eyes faded away from the realistic world as if she was dead. The words that came out of her mother's mouth a week ago were unbelievably insane. 

_"Sakura, you're getting married!" _

Simple as that. Those four words ruined her life. It was all because of her stepfather Dave. Her mother was madly in love with him and words that came out of his mouth were like a message from God to her. How Sakura loathed him, but after all these years of dealing with him, she just didn't see the point in arguing any more. She knew he wanted to get rid of her and send her somewhere far away, but who knew he would go this far? To arrange a marriage without her consent, just to drive her away, so that he could live his perfect life with her mother and her two twin stepsisters.

"Then why are you making me do this?" Sakura dully replied. She gave up begging her mother to change her mind 3 days ago, but still, her mother's mind was still set on Sakura's journey to the Sand, for her future husband. Her mother hesitated a bit. She herself had no idea how to answer her eldest daughter. The daughter she nourished for 18 years.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Her mother apologetically pleaded. Nothing was going to heal this. Her mother backed away from Sakura and headed for the door. "Spend time with your friends while you can."

Sakura chuckled with an insane look on her face. Her mother left the room and closed the door behind her on the way. Ever since her stepfather came into their life, Sakura was forced to quit being the great kunoichi she was. Everything was gone. Her dreams of becoming a great medic-nin shattered and she barely got to see her friends anymore. She wasn't even allowed to visit Sasuke when he returned to Konoha a few years back, because of her stepfather's hate for ninjas.   
----------

"Sakura… What are you going to do?" Ino asked in concern. Sakura sat at the round table. All her friends gathered around her, hearing the terrible news that escaped her lips. 

"I don't know…" Sakura replied. She really didn't actually.

"Sakura-chan! You can't leave us!" Naruto immensely shouted. "We barely get to see you already, and that already drives me nuts! What am I going to do when you're completely gone?"

Naruto slammed his fist on the table in anger.

"Sakura-chan, will you ever come back?" Lee questioned impatiently. Sakura smiled a little.

"Probably not," Sakura regretfully stated.

"Not even once?" Lee wanted to be sure of it.

"Not even once…" Sakura replied. Everyone leaned back in their seats. An awkward silence took place at the round table in one of the Hokage building offices. No one knew what else to say. Suddenly, Naruto looked around to find that Sasuke was missing.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke?" Naruto interrogated.

"I didn't really want to tell him. Not that he would care anyways," Sakura meekly acknowledged. Naruto sighed a bit with his head dropped a bit.

"He'll find out sooner or later," Ino implied.

"You guys can tell him after I leave," Sakura affirmed. A female boasting voice startled the group from behind.

"When are you leaving?" Tsunade questioned.

"Tsunade- sama," Sakura greeted. "Two days."

"So soon?" Tsunade's voice was filled with disappointment. Kakashi stood next to her, leaning against the door. 

"I wish I could stay longer," Sakura chuckled. "I shouldn't have spent the last few days at home moping around. I should've spent more time with everyone."

"It's alright," Naruto stated. He got up from his seat, and walked over to Sakura, wrapping his arms around Sakura tightly. Her eyes widened a bit, but regained their normal posture once she got use to the situation. "I'm really going to miss you, Sakura-chan."

"I'll miss you the most, Naruto," Sakura stated happily, with tears of joy streaming down her flushed cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying! I should be happy I have friends like you." 

"Don't say anything like that Sakura, you're making me want to cry!" Ino's lips trembled, and her eyes got watery. She ran over to her friend, embracing Sakura as well.

"Ino-pig," Sakura stated, returning the hug. Naruto's arms were still around Sakura, not seeming to want to let go. "I'll miss you so much." 

The rest of the group that didn't really talk much just sat at the table, watching the best friends embrace. The rookie 9 and Team Gai were all there except Sasuke. Even though they may not have seen each other much since he came back, Sakura's love for him never faded. She believed that deep down inside, he did have a tiniest hint of feelings for her. Well maybe those feelings washed out once he started going crazy about revenge, but she still felt the same way for him as she did 6 years ago. Except maybe the only difference was puppy love, to true love. 

"I'm truly going to miss all of you," Sakura genuinely expressed. They all got up, taking turns giving her good-bye hugs. Yes, even Neji, Shino and Shikamaru said their goodbyes.  
-----

_Later That Night: Sasuke's House_

Sasuke picked up the phone as it continuously rang throughout the house. With a bit of annoyance hinted in his voice, he began to talk.

"Hello?" Sasuke greeted.

"Hello? Sasuke?" A soft female voice replied on the other end. "It's Sakura.."

"Yeah?" Sasuke stated irritably.

"Are you…" There was definitely hesitation in her voice. "Are you busy tomorrow?" 

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow to himself, wondering why it's so much trouble to ask him out on a date. It's never been hard for her in the past. Why would it be hard for her now? Even so, his answer for her never ceased to change. Of course, it's been years since the last time she asked him out. Perhaps she's serious now, he wondered. He really didn't know what to say.

"Sakura," Sasuke was immediately cut off by Sakura's intrusive voice. 

"Please, Sasuke. It's really important to me," Sakura practically begged. Sasuke began to think back to what Kakashi said to him on the phone earlier that day. _Sasuke, if Sakura wants something, I suggest you give it to her. _It was rather odd having his old sensei say this to him, but still, it made him curious. 

"Alright.. What do you want to do?" Sasuke tried not to sound ever so caring.  
----------

_Tomorrow At Noon_

Sakura, dressed in a beautiful florid white dress, rang the doorbell to the Uchiha residency. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she held a small purse. Within a moment, Sasuke opened the door to reveal himself dressed in some casual baggy jeans and a button up that wasn't buttoned, with a wife beater underneath. He stared at Sakura from head to toe, seeing how she seemed kind of formally dressed.

"Maybe I should go change," Sasuke suggested. Sakura's cheeks flushed as she began to wave her hands frantically.

"No no! I just overdressed a bit," She nervously laughed.

"So where are we going?" Sasuke questioned curiously. He stepped out of his doorway and locked the door behind him.

"The zoo," Sakura simply informed.  
----------

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the zoo crowded with children and their parents. It was quite an embarrassing sight, seeing it was practically children frenzy. Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that he was here with Sakura. Who would've thought, that when he finally agreed to go on their first so called date, that they would go to the zoo? As usual, Sakura seemed hesitant around Sasuke. Every time she tried to speak, she just didn't know how to let her words out. Sakura knew this was going no where. She was wasting her last day in Konoha, thinking over about how she should ask him… _If he loves me or not…_She knew she had to get it over with right now. They stopped walking, and approached the fence that separated them from the flamingos. 

"Sasuke?" Sakura nervously stated. They stood there, staring at the unmoving flamingos, with their one foot supporting themselves. She just didn't know how to ask him. At this point, she decided to just start maybe a normal conversation with him first. I mean, they haven't spoken much since the beginning of the day. She sighed heavily as he continued to stare at her strangely, waiting for her to continue. "You see those flamingos over there?"

Sakura pointed at the beautiful fluffy flamingos behind the fences. 

"Whenever I went to the zoo when I was young, I would come here, and look at the flamingos. They were my favorite things in the world. My father would always bring me here and say they're beautiful and their color resembled my hair," Sakura began. Sasuke nodded as a gesture for her to continue. "You see, the way their beaks are shaped? It looks like they're always frowning. When I was a little girl, I was kind of silly. Every time I came here, I would hope to see a flamingo turn their frown upside down. But that never happened…"

"Sakura, where is this conversation going?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Sakura flinched a bit, wondering what she should say next.

"Sasuke… Will you be the one to turn my frown upside down?" Sakura finally spoke. Her heart was beating fast, waiting for Sasuke to answer. Still, she waited and waited, yet no response at all. Maybe she wasn't specific enough. "Sasuke, do you love me?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer her. Her face seemed so serious. She continued to stare at the flamingo, avoiding eye contact with him. She's asked him this question over a million times. Why would the answer he gave her now be any different than from the past? Perhaps the time that passed between them let her think that he would start to like her. He remained silent, not sure if he should answer the question.

"Is that what was so important to you?" Sasuke questioned back. Sakura stayed in the same position she's held for the pass few minutes, waiting for a response from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, just answer me," Sakura urged. She promised herself, today would be the last day he would ever reject her. After today, she would completely give up the side of herself that's loved Sasuke for so long, and willingly go along with her mother's crazy scheme.

"Sakura, I'll start loving you the day I see a flamingo smile," Sasuke stated nonchalantly. Sakura tilted her head downward a bit after hearing his harsh words. She smiled a bit, thinking to herself, how foolish she's been to think he'd ever say he loves her. Her heart shattered, like it always use to when he said those painful words.

"I see…" Sakura softly whispered. "Let's go home."  
-----

...**Author's Note**: _At this point, start to play a song you find sad_...

After a long, silent walk, Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived in front of the Haruno estate. They both stood before the steps of her home, in an awkward silence that prevailed them both. Sakura decided to herself, she had to let him know how she truly felt.

"Thank you… Sasuke," Sakura suddenly thanked. Sasuke turned around to face Sakura, when he suddenly felt a pair of lips meet his. His eyes widened, seeing Sakura wrap her arms around his neck firmly, as tears began to slide down her florid cheeks. Her eyes were shut tightly, as her lips brushed over his. He returned to sweet, delicate kiss. While doing so, she could feel her heart shattering all over again. This was their first kiss, and she knew for a fact, it would be their last. Sakura parted her lips gently away from his. "For everything…"

Sasuke's reaction wasn't what she thought it would be. He was shocked of course, but his expression didn't seem to change. Not wanting Sasuke to further interrogate her, she rushed up the steps to her door. Slowly, her hand reached for the doorknob. After she entered this house, the next time she stepped out, she would never enter again. She froze when her hand gently wrapped around the knob. She turned her head to the side a bit, to see Sasuke one last time, and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"I thought for sure, that you would've been the one to save me," Sakura painfully sneered. A single tear escaped her eye. _I promise this will be the last tear I cried for you._ Sasuke stood by the steps, still a bit shocked from what happened a minute ago. "Good-bye Sasuke... Good-bye…"

With her last words, she turned the knob, and entered the house she spent her childhood in, for the last time. The door softly closed behind her. Sasuke began to walk away, her last words repeating in his mind over and over again. Sure he had feelings for her, but he could never admit that to anyone. Not like he ever did, and he wouldn't start to do such an action he thought silly now. Little did he know, he missed his very last chance…

-------------------

Sakura stood at the border of the Gates, holding a small luggage in her hand. It was early 9 o'clock in the morning. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Lee, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, and Shikamaru all stood by Sakura, waiting with her for the carriage that was suppose to take her to the Sand. Her mother wasn't awake yet, when she left the house. Only her stepfather, who didn't allow her to wake her mother, was left in the house. So she bid her farewells to her mother before she left. 

"Sakura, I have something to give you," Ino stated. Sakura watched as Ino rummaged in her purse for something. In a moment, she pulled out a long red ribbon that seemed kind of worn out. Sakura recognized it as the one she was given many years back, but returned to Ino.

"Ino-pig, you still had this?" Sakura questioned, tears dwelling in her puffy eyes. Ino's eyes were beginning to water as well.

"Yeah, I just forgot to give it back to you," Ino regretfully confessed. "I thought if I gave it back to you, you would just laugh at me."

"Ino, I would never do that," Sakura sniffed through her sobs. She accepted the ribbon from Ino's hands and without hesitation; she tied it around her waist like a belt. "Thank you Ino."

"Sakura, I have something to give you too," Tsunade affirmed. Sakura turned to face her former sensei. She pulled out a Konoha headband from her sleeve and handed it to Sakura. Sakura accepted the gift and recognized it immediately.

"Tsunade-sama, this is the headband I returned to you when I quit," Sakura surprisingly stated. She didn't think they would keep such a thing around. She recognized the barely unnoticeable H.S.7 she engraved on the edge years ago. "Haruno Sakura, Team 7."

Sakura smiled to herself as memories flooded her mind.

"I thought you might want it back one day," Tsunade stated.

"Sakura, I don't really have anything to give you, but I'll miss you like a daughter," Kakashi admitted. He walked over to the pink haired female and gave her a tight friendly hug. She hugged him back willingly. Her heart melted, feeling so much love from this beautiful village that she has to leave and never come back to. After he broke the embrace, she stared over Kakashi's shoulder and saw the watery eyed Naruto with trembling lips. His eyes were huge, and the blueness was definitely noticeable.

"Sakura-chan! I'll miss you so much! I don't have anything special for you, so I just got you something for the trip to the Sand," Naruto owned up to. He held a package of cup ramen in his hand and handed it to Sakura. Sakura smiled sweetly at the sad, childlike man before her and accepted the offer.

"How am I going to cook this when I'm going to be in a carriage the whole time?" Sakura questioned. Naruto wiped his tears away, and scratched his head in confusion. 

"I guess I forgot," Naruto confessed. Not a moment too soon, the carriage for Sakura arrived. Sakura walked up to the carriage, waving goodbye to her friends.

"Bye everyone," Sakura whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

----------

Sasuke walked around the training fields to find everyone missing. _Where the hell did everybody go?_ He walked all over Konoha to find that none of his friends were where they usually were. He even went to the Hokage building to find Tsunade and Shizune missing. Sasuke continued to walk around the streets, trying to find a familiar face. All his attempts failed miserably, until he found one of the security guards that usually guarded the front of the Hokage building. Sasuke quickly caught up with him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted. The man turned around to face Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," He replied.

"Where is everyone? And shouldn't you be at your post?" Sasuke interrogated roughly.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama said they were going out to wait for a carriage at the gate with their friend that was leaving. Since that Shizune isn't here, I might as well go get some dango," The security stated. 

"They?" Sasuke wondered. "Who's they?"

"Oh, Naruto-san, Neji-san, Lee-san, Hinata-chan, and the rest," The security briefly stated.

"Okay. Thanks," Sasuke quickly turned around, and headed for the gate. Who could everyone possibly know that was so important that 'everyone' was to wait with them, including the Hokage? He walked down a small route, recognizing a familiar stone bench at the side. He stopped walking when he heard a small chatter from the road ahead. It was them. Naruto and the rest.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto frantically called.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Lee questioned.

"You're asking me? What are _you_ all doing here?" Sasuke questioned back. Everyone stayed silent, shifting their positions in a bit of discomfort. He looked over everyone, and spotted something strange. Ino's eyes were red and puffy. She must've been crying. "The security guard said you guys were escorting a friend… Who was it?"

No one spoke a word. The silence began to tick Sasuke off. No one was answering him. They were ignoring him…

"Who was it?" Sasuke repeated.

"It's a little too late to ask now, Sasuke," Naruto boldly stated. Sasuke stared at Naruto strangely, wondering what he was talking about. He looked to Naruto's left, seeing Kakashi by his side. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

"It was Sakura… She's getting married" Kakashi admitted. Sasuke's heart stopped beating on the inside, even though he still held the stoic, emotionless face he always held.

"_I thought for sure, that you would've been the one to save me," Sakura painfully sneered. A single tear escaped her eye and made its way down her cheek. Sasuke stood by the steps, still a bit shocked from what happened a minute ago. "Good-bye Sasuke..."_

_Good-bye Sasuke..._

_Good-bye…_

"Sakura… She…" Ino hastily blurted. Sasuke turned his head to face the beautiful blonde. He waited for her to continue, but she just stood there, awestruck by a memory she held in her mind. A small smile appeared on her face, and she let out a small psychotic chuckle. Everyone's eyes turned to the foolish girl. "To think, she wanted to run away with a pathetic loser like you…"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He tilted his head so it faced the ground in shame. His eyes shadowed by the long streaks of black hair. He himself let out a small chuckle. How foolish of himself, to think that she would always be there. Always be there, to love him. His aching heart did him no good. For the first time, in a long time, he shed a tear. Her last few words echoed through his mind insanely.

_I thought for sure, that you would've been the one to save me…_

_I thought for sure, that you would've been the one to save me…_

…you would've been the one...

…to save me…

…save me…


	3. Everlasting Fairytale

**Everlasting Fairytale**

_By Blessed Eternity_

This is the last story for this collection. Well considering the title, I guess you guys should know what type of story this should be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_**One Shot**_

Haruno Sakura. That's my name. At this very moment, I'm sleeping on one of the Konoha hospital beds. I've been in a consistent coma for the past three years. Why? I can barely remember myself. But I can hear everything around me. Well, not all the time. Only sometimes, I can actually feel the touch of someone's skin on my hand. Only I know that though. The doctors don't think I can feel anything. They think I'm not going to make it. The only reason why I'm still on life support is because of Tsunade. She's the boss of this hospital. Ever since I was left alone on this earth, she was the one that would be like a second mother to me. She wouldn't let me die. I know it.

Everything around me from day one was weeping, moping around, crying relatives, and crying best friends. I can hear them echoing through my head but my body's just too weak to react to their calls. They usually came to visit everyday, for the first month that is. After that, the only ones I can count on to see my lifeless body was my teacher, Kakashi, my best friend Naruto, and my boyfriend, Sasuke. They would still visit me everyday. I just wish I could open my eyes and say this was all a dream, but it wasn't. Months went by, and Sasuke was soon the only one who came to visit. He would tell me these tales of how everyone else was doing. He kept me in touch.

I felt him holding my hand every time he held it close to his chest. I didn't know how he could still take this, but I knew that sooner or later, like everyone else, he would disappear. I hear him saying to me all the time.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I should've been there,"

Been there for what? I can't remember. I guess something happened to me when he was supposedly supposed to be with me. I just wanted to tell him so badly, that I forgive him, and it wasn't his fault. The sound of his voice was my whole world now. It kept me alive. I didn't know how else I could've lived if I can't hear his voice. Or perhaps the touch of his hand on mine. Well, I can't say much, but it wasn't until a whole year's gone by, that Sasuke's voice was gone. I knew it. He gave up on me like everyone else had. I knew for a fact, from my knowledge of being a nurse and all, that I was getting better.

The blood flow in my body didn't feel all clogged and going all everywhere. I can't even feel the flow anymore. My limbs don't ache, the stinging had stopped, and I just don't think they're getting the hint that my brain is actually working. So now, it brings me here. I don't know what they're going to do with me, but I guess people really don't care anymore. I guess they've replaced me somehow. Or, if my wishes do come true, then everyone would still be living life normally, without a Sakura replacement. Sometimes, I can hear Sasuke crying. I wondered everyday, why he'd cry. I just don't know. He's told me so many secrets. Like how Naruto and Hinata secretly started dating. Who knew the Uchiha could be such a gossip?

His words made my day everyday. Even if it took him half a year to visit me once after all that time. I try really hard to wake up. I really do. But it's as if I'm in a shell of darkness, with one little beam of light that seemed to give me life. I was like a little being too short to reach for the light like it was in the sky. Then one day, unexpectedly, I heard everyone's voices gathering in the small hospital room. I was so happy. I guessed what occasion it should've been. Perhaps my birthday? Probably not since I can feel the cool air conditioner blowing against my skin. I listened closely, trying to hear every single word they were feeding me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" It was a female voice. Wasn't very feminine and kind of harsh and edge. I guessed it was Tsunade. What are they talking about? Want to do what? I felt someone's hand on top of mine.

"Ah," The voice I can't forget. Sasuke replied to Tsunade, signaling her he was sure. Sure of what? I don't really know. Then, I heard a high pitched squeak, along with some sniffing. I guess it was Ino, crying. Crying for what? I felt a breathe of warm air along the side of my cheek. "It's going to be over soon."

What was Sasuke talking about? His words were confusing and yet, I just had a feeling… I knew exactly what he was talking about… They were going to let me go… Take me off life support.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto's childish voice whine. Then I felt tears fall onto my hand. It couldn't be from Sasuke. He'd stopped crying since the first month he visited me. It was Naruto. Then, I felt even more uneasy. Their words were stabbing me. They were going to kill me when I knew very well, I'm still living! It was like burying me alive...

"Naruto, stop being a baby," I heard my sensei speak. All these people were here to see me die… I could feel myself crying on the inside. It hasn't been that long, has it? Only three years, aren't I correct? I hated this as much as I believe Naruto did. I heard Tsunade's voice again. It was thunderous and loud.

"When you guys are ready," Tsunade stated. Her voice was getting louder, as her footsteps made echoing clicks in my head. They were getting louder, and louder. So, even my only hope of life, Tsunade was going to follow through. I had to stop this nonsense. I can hear my heart monitor beeping faster, then slower again. That's how it always was. I guess those things aren't as useful as they look. They don't pick up anything…They don't make a glass shattering sound when a person's heart breaks.

"Good bye, Sakura," Sasuke's husky voice bid. His voice didn't have hints of sorrow nor grief. I guess… Everyone did move on. But I still had to try. I could feel him moving around on the edge of the bed. I kept telling myself… Move a finger… Just one finger… It didn't really work though… It probably wouldn't catch much attention if I wiggled a toe. I decided against trying. What can I do? I heard Tsunade beside me, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. I felt something moist running down my cheeks… I… I was crying… I was really crying! For some reason, I just really needed air at this moment.

I wanted to gag and gasp for air like how I usually cry. To my dislike, it wasn't working at all. I just breathed heavily, feeling my chest heave up and down. I felt Sasuke leaving the bed. I had to stop him! He was giving Tsunade space so she could put me away!

………Everything was slow motion for me. I could hear my heart beat…. _Thump…_

_Thump Thump…Thump… _

I was gaining strength… I didn't know if this was going to work. But I had to at least try… Gathering everything I could into my small hand, I reached upward, feeling at the same moment, Sasuke lifting himself off the bed. In one swift motion, I caught something in my hand! Everything went silent… Then, I felt it… I felt a smile spreading across my face… I felt it. No sooner than that, I felt as if my throat had opened its sudden walls. I took in one deep air of breath, gagging, and wheezing, struggling to breathe.

"Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

I had succeeded… I could hear cries of approval and wails of happiness. My eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting quickly, at the new sight of light.

"Sasuke…" I whispered. My throat was hoarse from the lack of water. I swallowed a few lumps in my throat, not sure if it would help me. I smiled a bit. Finally… I saw Sasuke's face hovering over mine. The breathing mask was still on my face. My weak hand slowly lifted the plastic medical object. I could finally say it… The words I've been waiting to say to him, these three years. "I… forgive you… It wasn't your fault." I felt tears drop onto my cheeks from above. Sasuke was crying once again… I can't help it any longer. My eyes slowly closed once again. It's been a long day… I had to get some sleep…

----------

**Sasuke's Perspective**

It was finally going to be over… I could finally let her go. As if waiting for me to signal them, telling them it was okay, everyone gathered around Sakura's room today. All crying, maybe happy that she was finally able to move on. I was happy too. After today, I'll be a free man…I wouldn't want to say that she was burdening my life, but she was. Today was the day that I would let all of it go. Even till now, I still love her with all my heart. But I've waited too long. Just like everyone else, I've given up hope. I leaned toward Sakura's body, whispering into her ear.

"Good bye, Sakura," I bid. I stayed in that position for awhile, not sure if I wanted to get up or not. I sat at the edge of her bed, watching Tsunade inject a clear fluid into her empty needle. The needle was injected into a small plastic tube. I was ready to get off the bed when… I felt a tight grip wrap around my wrist. I stood halfway, frozen in shock.

…….

…….

Then reality hit me… She was coughing and gagging. She was gasping. I quickly turned around to face the pink haired girl I loved for so long. She'd waken up. My eyes darted toward the frozen Tsunade. She wasn't moving, afraid, if she did, more injected liquid would leak into her tubes. Then, in one quick motion, she pulled the halfway injected needle out of the tube, quickly running to Sakura's side. I couldn't hear anything right now. I could hear a few screams of Sakura's name, but that was it... I was completely focused on the girl in front of me. Her eyes, softly fluttering open, and then squinting. I was crying… I felt wet tears stream down my face, and a smile appearing.

"Sasuke…." She whispered softly. Her eyes looked deep into mine… "I forgive you… It wasn't your fault."

What? _I'm sorry Sakura. I should've been there…_

----------

We all sat outside the emergency room, walking around, and waiting for the news Tsunade was going to bring to us. I didn't know what to think. Should I be happy that she's awake? What the hell is wrong with me? Of course I should be happy! But then again…. I'm engaged now…

----------

**Sakura's Perspective**

I was quite happy. I finally woke up. I was surrounded by friends and those who I considered family. With Naruto and Hinata sitting at my side, and Kakashi hovering over me, while reading his book, I smiled as I saw Sasuke walk in. Ino was sitting on a chair by the end of my bed, peeling some oranges for me.

"Sakura-chan! I knew you were going to make it!" Naruto screamed happily.

"I know…" I whispered softly. "You told me to hang in there… And…believe it."

Naruto stared at me with a bit of confusion. Then, as if someone suddenly knocked the memory into his head, he beamed up, pointing a finger at me.

"Y-You heard everything I told you?" Naruto stated. I nodded, showing my sign of weariness. Sasuke pushed Naruto aside, taking his seat. I smiled as Ino handed me some oranges. Smiling… It was basically all I could really do. My body was weak and I could barely move.

"Sakura, I'm really glad you're okay," Ino stated, as she handed me more oranges. I gladly took them, nodding my head, thanking her for the vitamin C.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted, as his hand stroked my cheek. I could still remember his voice echoing in my head. Those days weren't the best. But his voice made them better than best.

"Hey," I choked out. And so, we spent the rest of the day reacquainting with each other. I was rather happy that he was by my side, but his expression didn't show any hint of happiness… I could already guess why. Ino's told me everything… Neither of us was going to be happy.

"Sakura, you look pale," Sasuke pointed out. Of course I looked pale… The fluids Tsunade injected into me were slowly eating my life away… I don't know how much longer I could last without showing any symptoms of pain. Tsunade knew I wouldn't be able to make it… I knew… Sasuke didn't know…

"Just tired. From the surgery and all," I reassured. The silence wasn't doing us very good… I can't imagine how we're going to start the conversation. "Sasuke… Ino told me you're…. engaged?"

It was like I hit him in a vital spot. He solemnly stared into my eyes, making sure I wasn't joking in anyway. He probably wondered how I found out but the truth was obvious. It's as if he was ashamed or something. He looked away, avoiding my eyes that unintentionally glistened with unshed tears.

"Yes…" He softly stated. I smiled, once again, that smile of weariness. At least he was being honest. Everyone had to move on… Especially when they had a girlfriend in a coma for three years. Everyone had needs… Right?

"Is she pretty?" I sobbed a bit, choking from the attempt to hide back my quivering voice. He still didn't look directly into my eyes, and did nothing but nod his head. "That's good to hear."

"Sakura I'm so sorry," Sasuke apologetically stated. Why was he sorry? If he was the one in the coma, then I'd probably move on as well… Wouldn't I? _No… I wouldn't… _

I forgave him the first time, but I know, I can't forgive him a second. I wanted to… But I just couldn't… Neither of us spoke. Once again, I had to spark the conversation. Like I always use to…

"What happened to me?" I questioned, changing the subject. He looked up, surprised for the second time this day… He didn't look like he wanted to tell me. I sat up with my back straightened, taking his hand into my weak grasp. "Tell me…"

"We were going to the picnic, like everyone else," Sasuke stated. Then I remembered Ino's voice echoing in my head. _You have to be there Sakura! It's my engagement party!_ At least I remembered that much. "We were driving, but you told me to stop by the market to buy some things for the party."

I remembered that too… It was flooding my mind like a waterfall. Then I began to remember the rest as well…

"Then, you said you'll go instead," I stated, staring blankly at the wall. He continued to stare at me, with concern written on his face. "I remember… When you left, and went into the market…

"I was in the car and… These guys came into the car, just telling me to drive… They had guns…I was scared out of my mind… So I drove… Then they told me to pull over, and I did… Then I- I got thrown into the backseat… I blacked out…"

I began to uncover his hand from mine, but he pulled it back, holding it gently in his hold. Tears fell from my eyes, recalling all the sudden memories. So I was raped… I felt a pair of arms wrap securely around me… My tears continued to stain his shirt. I sobbed hard into his shoulder, with him still clutching me tightly.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. I felt tears fall onto my bare shoulder, from his eyes. "They found you half alive, three bullets in your chest…"

"So they tried to kill me too!" I screamed, unable to hold in my emotions. I held the side of his shirt tightly, crying harshly against his shoulder. They broke my bones, beating me like I was a puppet… I felt Sasuke's hand rubbing my back soothingly, trying to calm me. What was the point? He would just remind me of the old times, and make me even more upset. I quickly retrieved myself from his hold, and leaned against the head board of the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have broken down like that," I stated, wiping my tears dry with a tissue. He didn't seem to react. I regained my posture, with my eyes still watery, and tears still falling. He didn't catch my tears like he use to. My tissue did. "Do you love her?"

I guess I shouldn't ask such a silly question… Why would he marry the girl if he didn't love her? He nodded silently. I guess it would be rationally unfair for him to talk to me about the subject. I decided to stay away from the subject and tell him to go home.

"You should go…" I stated. He held my hand again, tightening his grip on it.

"I still love you Sakura," He quietly stated, not wanting to leave my side. This just made me want to cry even more…

"But you love her more," I confirmed. He stood, slowly releasing my hand from his.

"That's not true," He argued. I knew it was… He didn't have to lie about it.

"Don't say that… You're getting married soon and all I want is an invitation," I smiled. He didn't say anything, but he turned around to leave. I abruptly sat up, pulling his hand just before he left. "I love you."

"I'll… bring you an invitation tomorrow," He softly whispered. I cried again… Instead of embracing me, I felt something warm brush against my lips. I smiled as his lips began to kiss mine ever so tenderly, and pulled away. "I knew you would understand…"

----------

**Sasuke's Perspective**

The next morning, just as planned, we all met up in front of the hospital, ready to surprise Sakura with gifts and flowers. I brought her a bouquet of lilies, while Naruto brought her a fruit basket. Ino and Shikamaru walked up to the hospital a moment later, both holding large bouquets of flowers, along with some chocolates.

"We should go in," Naruto stated. We followed his lead as we walked into Sakura's designated hospital room… "Sakura-chan! I brought you some fruit!"

We all froze as we entered the room. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sakura… She looked terrible… Her face was much paler than yesterday, her eyes held visibly large eye bags, and she looked like she could faint any minute.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto quickly plopped down the fruit basket onto the table nearby, as everyone did the same. Sakura, as if we've suddenly alarmed her, she meekly stared up at us, with a look that said _I'm fine_. We all knew she wasn't. Ino rushed to her side, feeling her forehead.

"We have to get Tsunade," She whispered softly.

"Tsunade's busy… She already checked on me this morning… It's just a side effect of the medicine she prescribed. I'm lacking sleep anyways," Sakura stated. She was always a good liar. I wouldn't know if she was lying if she told me Naruto married Kakashi.

"Let's get her some fresh air," Shikamaru suggested.

-----

**Narrator's Perspective **

Sakura sat in the wheelchair, as if she was suddenly purified by the nature surrounding her outside the hospital grounds. They decided to have the picnic Sakura wasn't able to attend three years ago. Ino happily seated besides Sakura as she helped her peel oranges once again.

"Really, Ino its fine," Sakura stated. Ino handed her a slice of orange, urging Sakura to eat it. She sighed, finally giving in, eating the orange. "So, how did the wedding go?"

Ino smiled sadly.

"The wedding was delayed for five months. I really wanted to wait for you to wake up. Sorry," Ino stated.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Sakura assured.

"I brought pictures," She smiled. She handed Sakura the photos of her with Shikamaru standing in their wedding attire. She was really happy for them. Suddenly, an image of Sasuke and this mystery girl popped in her mind. Ino soon joined everyone else on the picnic blanket as Naruto took the seat beside Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata and I want you to be the maid of honor," Naruto offered.

"Really, it's not necessary," Sakura stated.

"Of course it is! You missed Ino's wedding! Now you're going to be the best in ours," Naruto happily pushed. Sakura just sighed once again, and nodded. She watched Naruto join the others just as Ino did. They were all having so much fun… So fond of each other… Unlike her, she just felt like she suddenly appeared in their life, making everything harder for them… Tenten probably had a hard time digesting the fact that she wouldn't be Hinata's maid of honor. Ino probably hates peeling oranges. And Sasuke? Well at least she resolved his issue. To her surprise, he was the next person to join her by the seat.

"I brought you an invitation," He stated, handing her a pink envelope. Sakura stared at him strangely.

"Pink?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke sighed.

"Everyone asked me that…Courtesy of my wife to be," Sasuke stated. Was he rubbing it in? Or did Sakura just hurt more with every word he said.

"I see," Sakura replied, opening the nicely decorated envelope. She slowly pulled out the invitation, opening it to read the insides. "So her name's Setsuna."

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun!" A shrieking high pitched voice shouted from afar. Everyone's attention averted to a young girl with long brown tied neatly into a braid behind her back. She was a nurse… "I didn't know you were coming today, Sasuke-kun!"

"S-Setsuna-san," Ino whispered.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan!" This designated Setsuna female greeted. So this was Setsuna... Her hazel eyes turned their attention to the pink haired female beside her fiancé. "Eh? Haruno Sakura?"

"Ano, how do you know me?" Sakura questioned, still dazed. Sasuke blushed from embarrassment of his fiancé's eager approach.

"I work in the hospital! I've seen you there since the first day you arrived," Setsuna joyfully stated. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Sakura, this is Setsuna…" Sasuke introduced.

"I see," Sakura replied. Setsuna eagerly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"If it wasn't for you, Sasuke-kun and I would've never met!" Setsuna blurted. Sakura's eyes widened a bit. Has she no manners? Did she even know Sakura was Sasuke's girlfriend? What kind of position does she think she's in? SHE was the third wheel! Everyone on the picnic blanket turned to the conversation. Naruto and Ino staring intently at Setsuna for her foul mouth. She was basically saying it was a good thing Sakura got into that coma, so she and Sasuke could bond. Silence prevailed the crowd, including the nothingness coming out of Sasuke's surprised mouth.

"Ano, H-Hinata, could you bring me inside?" Sakura unsurely stated, glaring at the girl hugging Sasuke so intensely.

"Going so soon? You should enjoy the fresh air while you can! I read your information board and it said you're gonna d--"

"Kuresai!" A monstrous voice shouted out of nowhere. Sakura looked down at her toes, with bangs shadowing her eyes. Tsunade walked toward the group, with Hinata's hands still on Sakura's wheelchair. "Setsuna-chan, you aren't allowed to just spill information about your patients unless you have permission! Haven't you learned anything!"

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama," Setsuna apologized in a state of depression.

"Hinata-chan, carry on," Tsunade ordered. Hinata nodded, continuing to push Sakura's wheelchair into the hospital. Naruto stood, following Hinata.

"I'll go with them too," Ino stated, as she began to follow Naruto. That, followed by Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"Why did they all leave?" Setsuna disappointedly questioned. Tsunade turned around, leaving as well.

"Setsuna, why were you so rude?" Sasuke angrily demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura woke up?" Setsuna's joyous attitude changed to her serious expression.

"I didn't feel I had a need to," Sasuke explained.

"What if she tried to steal you back?" Setsuna stated.

"I was giving her a wedding invitation," Sasuke bluntly told. Setsuna's face seemed to have calmed a bit, but that didn't explain much to the troubled woman.

----------

"Sakura, don't take Setsuna's words to heart. She's usually not like that," Ino comfortingly stated. Sakura was back on her hospital bed, resting like she has been for the past two days.

"She was strange," Sakura stated.

"She resembles you," Hinata whispered softly. With those words said, Sakura's ears perked up. _So she does…_

"Was I really like that?" Sakura questioned.

"Well not in that rude and obnoxious way, but in attitude, you two are really similar," Tenten reassured. "I still don't get why Sasuke proposed to _that_ girl."

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura confusedly interrogated.

"She's clingy…" Hinata informed.

"TOO clingy. She wouldn't let any of us near Sasuke unless we were supervised!" Ino informed.

"Not only that… She had the nerve to call me gay when I was simply brushed pass Sasuke once," Shikamaru mumbled. Ino let out a small giggle.

"That was when she didn't know Ino and Shikamaru were married," Tenten laughed. "You should've seen Shikamaru's face!"

Shikamaru let out a small grunt. Hinata herself giggled, and even the Hyuuga male chuckled a bit… But Naruto? He hasn't said a word.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called out in a serious tone. He was leaned against the wall beside Sakura's bed with his arms crossed. Everyone stopped laughing. They turned to Naruto.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned.

"I can't get Setsuna's words out of my head," Naruto stated.

"Don't be silly! I bet those words just unintentionally came out of her mouth," Sakura replied.

"No Sakura. The other thing she said," Naruto stared hard at Sakura. She knew what he was talking about.

"What else did she say?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah, what?" Tenten added eagerly. Neji and Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably. Who said guys never listen? Naruto stared at the other males that occupied the room. They shook their heads, indicating to Naruto he shouldn't say it.

"…Nothing," Naruto softly responded. Sakura's eyes softened and she gave Naruto a gentle smile. Hinata looked down, daydreaming for a bit, suddenly recalling what Setsuna's stated. _I read your information board and it said you're gonna d—_

_Die…_ Hinata silently finished the sentence in her mind.

"Sakura-chan, if you need anything, you can always buzz the nurse's bell. I'm going to be here overnight," Hinata gently confirmed.

"I will," Sakura smiled. A soft look graced Sakura's features as she began to stare into nowhere, not even noticing Sasuke's sudden appearance.

"Sasuke, you really should teach that Setsuna some manners," Ino affirmed, not taking her eyes off the orange she was peeling. Sakura gladly took a piece of the thin baby slice of orange as Sasuke took a seat beside Sakura.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Sasuke apologized.

"It's fine. I've gotten over it," Sakura truthfully stated.

"Promise you'll come to the wedding?" He questioned. His eyes came into contact with her fading green ones. He looked concerned and actually worried that she would reject.

"I'll try," Sakura assured. A smile crawled onto Sasuke's face. Hinata stood up from her seat, walking to the end of Sakura's bed. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru's eyes all glued on the female Hyuuga as she stood by the item they've all been eagerly wanting to read. Sakura looked up, noticing Hinata's presence as she slowly picked up the informational clip-board that hung at the end of her metal bed frame. "Hinata…"

Hinata's white eyes lids grew half-way closed from the sudden information she engulfed herself in. She held onto the clip-board tightly, but soon gently placed it back onto its original spot.

"Remember Sakura-chan. If you need _anything_, I'll be here tonight," Hinata once again confirmed. From Sakura's point of view, you can see the trembling tears in Hinata's eyes as she took a seat beside Ino.

-----

Once again, it was getting late. The sun was almost setting and everyone was about ready to leave. Sakura took one last piece of orange into her mouth as Ino finally stopped peeling those oranges. Ino smiled at her best friend, knowing she's made her hate oranges for life.

"Thanks Ino. For everything," Sakura stated, showing gratitude.

"Really, Sakura it's just oranges," Ino smiled, clueless as she waved goodbye to her best friend.

"We'll be back tomorrow Sakura! Good night!" Tenten bid. Sakura nodded as Tenten followed Ino out the door.

"Good bye Sakura," Shikamaru stated in a serious tone. He stopped and stared at her for a moment, glancing at her one last time before exiting the room.

"Bye Shikamaru," She bid quietly. Sasuke had gone to the bathroom, leaving only Neji, Naruto and Hinata in the room. Neji waved, giving Sakura the same look Shikamaru gave her moments earlier.

"Sakura-chan, I love you," Naruto stated, catching Sakura in a friendly embrace by surprise. This was it. Hinata couldn't bare it any longer. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she joined them.

"Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell us!" Hinata whispered loudly. Sakura's dull eyes grew dim once more as they let go of the pink haired female.

"I didn't want any special treatment," Sakura simply smiled.

"Does Kakashi sensei know?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah," Sakura replied. "He's helping me take care of some things that would be needed in a few days."

"I didn't believe what Setsuna said was true… But when we came into the room, I saw your medicine… They're pain killers Sakura-chan," Hinata avowed. Sakura smiled.

"You guys should get going," Sakura shooed. They reluctantly began to stand from their seats.

"You have to at least make it to our wedding," Naruto urged. Sakura shook her head lightly.

"Let Tenten be that maid of honor," Sakura stated.

----------

Sasuke entered the room just as Naruto and Hinata left. Sakura silently sat on her bed, watching the sunset from her uncovered blinds.

"Everyone left?" He spoke as he sat beside Sakura.

"Yeah," She replied. "One question."

"What is it?" Sasuke signaled for her to continue.

"What did you buy in the market that day? For Ino's party…" Sakura questioned. There was a moment of silence.

"Oranges…" Sasuke stated. Sakura let out a soft giggle.

"She's so silly. I guess she thinks it's her fault too huh," Sakura stated. "The next time you see her; can you please tell her it was never her fault?"

"Ah," Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded in satisfaction.

"You should get going too," Sakura insisted. "I'm… getting tired…"

"I could stay a little while longer if you like," Sasuke squabbled.

"I'm just going to take a little nap," Sakura whispered. Sasuke willingly agreed to let her lay down on the soft mattress. He sighed, sitting back as he watched the, unknowingly his cherry blossom slowly began to wither before him. "Good bye Sasuke."

Her words were mumbled softly just before she fell into a deep slumber.

----------

Again, my name is Haruno Sakura. This is the story of my life. I have no regrets. I had great friends, but unlike how sleeping beauty woke up when her prince charming came to the rescue, my fairytale will be everlasting… There will be no miracle… No kiss from my prince charming that may bring me back to life…Unlike Cinderella's prince; there will be no prince to find me. Mine's given up on me long ago... No more twists and turns. No more turning back… I'm gone and that's when my tale becomes everlasting…


End file.
